


A Summoning and Two Lonely Kids

by Moonlite_drabbles



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Violence, Late at Night, Male Oka, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator), Occult, Ocult club, Summoning, implied sacrifices, lonley kids, mild gore and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_drabbles/pseuds/Moonlite_drabbles
Summary: The occult club has been kept a secret from the school and other students. Under the cover of a supernatural club. Ayano has been a part of it since she moved here. She found solace in the practice, and in the leader. Oko Ruto.tonight, a summoning will take place. And Maybe something more..?





	A Summoning and Two Lonely Kids

The hallways of the school were terrifying after sundown. Shadows danced across the walls. It seemed like there were nightmarish creatures around every corner. But I was still here.

  
Despite the numbness in my mind, I still felt aware. On my toes. All my senses heightened. After all, you can get rid of empathy, but self-preservation was at the core of all humans. We live to live. Dying's just a waste. Of body and soul.

  
My footsteps echoed down the empty halls. And unlike during the day, there was no relentless chattering of students or crowded hallways. There was nowhere to run, nobody to run to. But I wasn’t alone tonight. I turned another corner. And another. Growing closer and closer to my destination until finally, I could see it. The muted red glow of the occult room being cast into pristine white hallways.

  
I had been in the occult club for months now. Well, officially it was the supernatural club. But they didn’t know the rest. The teachers didn’t know of the sacrifices. And as long as we were here, they wouldn’t. I found refuge in the practice and in the other students that also found cures in the art. Though, there were sacrifices. Never was anything easy nor simple.

  
I scratched at my hands and arms. Remembering when I had rubbed them raw with soap and water. I could feel the ghost of an itch creep up my arm. But I knew I had nothing on me. Not anymore. I made sure of it. I was no longer an amateur. They had saved me.

  
As I turned the corner and enter the room people turned to look. And I once again gazed at the walls. Decorated with pitch-black tapestries painted with red and the lit candles that cast a red glow across the room. But I also noticed our leader, Oko Ruto. With his jet black hair and face illuminated by the glow of candles set around the circle. He was draped in a black robe that was painted with red symbols. Protection symbols. Suddenly I could read everyone's faces, all-knowing the same thing.  
There’s a chance this could all go wrong.

  
Despite that, I sat down.  
“All right!” a voice cracked through the silence. It was Shin Higaku. “Now we can begin.”  
I stared at the symbol everyone sat around. It was written in red chalk. Circles overlapping each other and symbols written between them. I didn’t recognize the specific symbol but I knew what it was for. Summoning the dead.

  
Everyone around the circle began chanting in suction, some louder than others, but that held no power. Ir al; in the rhythm of our souls calling out. Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere a beast crawled out. With shaggy leather skin and long black hair. I realized then that we summoned something much stronger than anticipated.

  
I glanced over at Oko. He was unfazed. His eyes stretched wide and he leaned forward.

  
Its mouth hung open, twisted in a gruesome silent screech. It pounced forward at whoever stared at it. Though some invisible force stopped it each time. Contained to its circle, it pounded against the invisible force.

  
We all kept chanting. The rhythms of worlds different than ours chimed through the room, echoing out into the lonely halls.  
The creature continued to bang against the barrier. Trying to escape or throw us off rhythm. Some jumped or flinched. But none made the deadly mistake of losing rhythm.

  
The creature continued to stalk around its cage again and again. Pounding and leaving streaks of crimson against the invisible barrier. Until suddenly. It stopped. It stood upright and cackled. Its claws began tearing the barrier. I stumbled back. As did others.  
Shin and our leader both acted immediately. Bolting forward and swiping away the red paint on the ground. Immediately the monster disappeared, wiped away like eraser shavings. A slate wiped clean. Everyone was silent.  
I started over at Oko, our leader. He bit his lip and stood up, dropping the protection robe he previously adorned.

  
He walked out and the room erupted in quiet chatter. Not many were too shaken, it wasn’t the first time something like that happened. Though we hadn’t made many deadly mistakes yet. Still, saw worried faces and a few eyes trailed after him as he trotted away. I stared up at him. His eyes were trained ahead and he was biting his lip. I knew him well, and this night was extremely important to him. Even though the incantation was set up properly. The passing spirit was too strong.  
I got up and trotted after him. Keeping a quick pace to try and keep up with him. Nobody said anything.  
I reached his slide finally slowing down.  
“Stop it, if you keep doing that and you’ll bite a chunk out of your lip,” I said. Staring up at him and tilting my head, I smiled. He stopped.

  
“I-I just don’t get it.” he stuttered out. I waited for him to elaborate. Given enough time he would talk, pushing him would just end badly. ”E-everything was....perfect.”

  
“I know, but we can try again-”  
“No, we can’t!” He snapped. I stood still for a moment. My eyes blank. He sighed. “Tonight was special. We won’t have another one for months. Maybe I need to learn more, try over and over, become stronger in the art if I-”

he rambled before I cut him off.  
Grabbing his shirt and pulling my much taller classmate down to my level I spoke using all the acting I knew. Made myself terrifying and said the only thing that came to mind.

“Rooftop.”

~~~~

I had been up here many times before. Sometimes alone. Other times with a “trusted” classmate. But the brilliant stars never ceased to dazzle me. Some things live past emotions. We sat on the very top. Right above the entrance to the roof.

  
The sky was painted the darkest blue, and the stars shone white. The moon was nowhere in sight.

  
“Don’t you have to go home soon?” he asked, daring to break the silence.

  
“No, my parents are on a business trip.”

  
He stared at me. “So, you’re alone?”

  
I paused a moment. Tugging on a stand of hair and sighing. “essentially.”

  
“That’s not very safe.”

  
I laughed, forcing the melodic sound out of my mouth and into the night air. “Don’t pity me. I don’t care.”

  
“You.... seem to not care about a lot of things.”

  
I froze. I looked up to him. Stared into his eyes. They were silver with a hint of purple. I didn’t say anything. He knew He stared back down at me. His shy persona almost completely gone. Melted away. He shifted towards me.

  
“Ayano, do you care about me?”

  
I shouldn’t have felt scared. I’d kissed other boys. For my reasons or theirs. I’d manipulated people. Hurt people. All the things I still did despite the occult. In the summonings, the people. Shakely, I raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

  
He pulled me towards him. And for a moment, my lips on his. I didn’t have to act. My body flowed naturally. My hands found his hair. His found mine. When he looked into my eyes, he saw something more beautiful than the stars.

  
“Ayano?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“We need to go back.” his dark hair shone in the moonlight. My skin glowed honey in the light cast through the school doors. Two opposites. But so similar.  
“Do we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I challenged myself to write this in a day. Hope It was ok! please comment and critic you have! I love to learn. Byeee!


End file.
